In a vehicle assembly line, a vehicle door which comprises sheet metal components is secured to the vehicle frame, and the entire assembly is then dipped in a series of tubs as part of the painting process. The assembly is first dipped into a phosphate wash which cleans oil off of the assembly and coats it with phosphate, and then into an E-coat bath which acts as a corrosion resistant primer and provides an electrostatic charge on the sheet metal surface for later painting. As the assembly moves into and out of the tubs, the vehicle door assembly will fill with liquids, and large drain slots are provided at the bottom of the door assembly for draining out such liquids.
Such large drain slots are not desirable after the assembly has been painted. These slots allow pressure loss from inside the vehicle, which reduces climate control system efficiency. The slots also provide a means for road noise to enter the vehicle compartment, and they allow creation of a draft in the vehicle occupant compartment when the vehicle experiences a cross wind. Also, when a vehicle is traveling at a substantial speed, a vacuum is created at the drain slots which may draw dirt and dust into the door assembly, and further into the occupant cabin.
Accordingly, it is desirable to overcome the above-referenced shortcomings of vehicle drain slots while allowing liquid to be drained from the door assembly.